


ditch the whole scene (won’t be sleeping)

by earnmysong



Category: Actor RPF, Chuck RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earnmysong/pseuds/earnmysong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Here’s the thing: Yvonne has always thought the idea of life imitating art is kind of cool.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ditch the whole scene (won’t be sleeping)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The people are real; the events, not so much.
> 
> I don’t know how this happened. The only explanation I can offer is FACESSSSSS, [this interview](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUbcWMVnczA), and googling _Sarah Walker concussion_ to verify that such an event occurs on the show at some point down the line.

\----

Here’s the thing: Yvonne has always thought the idea of life imitating art is kind of cool and, lately, this belief has reached an all-time high. 

Obviously, she knows she’s not going to miraculously morph into Sarah Walker, superspy extraordinaire, anytime soon. There are just some aspects of Sarah’s life that are a bit more straightforward than hers at the moment, is all she’s saying. The irony of this is not lost on her, not at all. 

Recent events, though, have caused her to reevaluate her position on the subject.

\----

“My never having seen _Rent_ is not quite the national emergency you’re making it out to be, you know.” She smiles innocently in the face of Zach’s aghast expression, twirling her gun around her finger as she follows him and Adam through the newly constructed under-studio set that’s meant to be their latest nemesis’ lair. “I am Australian, after all.”

“I think that excuse has reached the end of its shelf life, my dear. How many times have you used it? And it’s only season two.” She can barely hear the last part of what he’s saying because he’s already halfway up the stairs that lead to the ground floor. She starts to reply anyway. (She’s pretty sure she can piece together the rest.)

“Oh, come on! If you were from a foreign country, you can’t tell me you wouldn’t…” 

That’s as far as she gets before the world crashes down around her. (Literally.)

\----

When she blinks awake however many minutes later, she’s lying on the floor of the Buy More, Zach’s hoodie pillowed under her head. There’s also a hand touching the side of her face. She turns into it for a second, long enough to see Zach holding paper towel against her temple, before the world starts to swim and she has to close her eyes.

She concentrates on not throwing up for a while (Adam ranting about lawsuits somewhere off to the side provides an excellent alternative focus point); when that’s under control, she asks for details.

“Damn trap door fell on your head. That’s what happened,” Adam grits out, and now she understands the lawsuits.

“I’m fine.” She says it on an exhale so the words combine with her breathing and some of the effort is taken out of forming them. “See?” She starts to stand, bracing herself on the Nerd Herd counter. 

Which, as it turns out, is not a bright idea.

As her knees start to give, fingers, followed by an arm, wrap securely around her waist and pull her upright. “You’re the picture of health.” Zach laughs and moves her hair away from the blood on her forehead. “Be that as it may, I’m still taking you to the hospital.”

\----

“When you think about it, it’s kind of funny. Sarah, aka Yvonne not in real life, was concussed a few weeks ago. Now you, Yvonne the genuine article, are concussed.” 

He glances at her out of the corner of his eye, catches her expression. “Right. Not funny. Painful. Pain is never funny.” There’s a pause before he continues, “Hey, at least I got you out of observation, huh? That has to count for something.” He punctuates his speech by nudging her shoulder until she smiles. 

They walk through the automatic doors at the front of the hospital and she squints in the sunlight, shades her eyes with her hand. A pair of sunglasses (his) comes to rest in her hair as he says, “Now. What kind of questions would you prefer I ask as I observe you this evening to ensure you don’t expire?”

She stops walking, feels her features scrunch as she faces him and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Childhood memories, general likes and dislikes, dating dos and don’ts…” After three more suggestions, her irritation fades; four more after that and she’s laughing hysterically as he holds his passenger door open for her.

(Okay. Maybe the whole life imitating art dilemma deserves further consideration before she lets it go.)


End file.
